Mobile terrestrial terminals communicating through a satellite communications network may require the provision of a mobile service via a steerable beam. At the same time, a steerable beam has a limited footprint on the earth's surface and certain mobile terrestrial terminals may need to move the beam footprint in real time in order to maintain contact with the network.